The present invention is concerned with talking toys; that is, toys with voice synthesizers. Further, the present invention is concerned with toys that can be incorporated into games and activities similar to the traditional game of xe2x80x9cHide and Seek.xe2x80x9d The toy of the present invention synthesizes voices to encourage the participants to find it and thanks the participants when found.
There are many interactive toy patents that relate to sound or light recognition technology. A few of these patents incorporate the hide and seek game concept into the toy. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,719 discloses a toy with a series of buttons that trigger random actions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,149 uses controllable audio signals in a game apparatus. This patent discloses a game apparatus employing a container having an electronic circuit which can emit a repetitive audio signal of controllable volume and repetition rate. The game apparatus includes a compartment into which a prize or award is placed by the players. The container is hidden by one of the players who selects the repetition rate and volume for the signals. The other players then attempt to locate the apparatus with container in response to the signals, and the first player to find the container wins the prize. The degree of difficulty is determined by the volume and repetition rate of the signal which is controlled by the player hiding the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,575 discloses a hide and seek game comprising of an apparatus which has a plurality of portable units. Each portable unit is carried by each game player. Each portable unit generates output signals to define an output signal field near the hiding player. The invention has technology that measures field strength so when one player with a unit gets closer to another unit each unit emits an indicating signal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,602 teaches a talking doll responsive to external signal. This invention cooperates with a remote signal source which provides a narration with which the doll interacts. This doll has a vocabulary stored in digital form in memory which may be accessed by a speech synthesizer to respond to the signal source. The doll has a radio frequency receiver which receives encoded data from a remote signal source, and a central processing unit which accesses the memory for selected speech data to simulate the doll""s response.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,518 discloses and invention with a proximity response. This work includes a motor driven drive unit for propelling the toy, and a variable frequency oscillatory unit including a capacitor plate for sensing the approach a capacitive body. This work has a frequency output that decreases in response to the proximity of the capacitive body to the toy. U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,969 discloses a treasure hunt game using a pager and a paging system. Participants receive information and clues from the paging system to direct them to a particular landmark or location. Once near the landmark, the participants signal the system with a response which is dependent on their presence at the correct location.
xe2x80x9cHide and Seekxe2x80x9d is a traditional children""s game. The present invention is concerned with a toy that a child or children can invite into a game similar to xe2x80x9chide and seek.xe2x80x9d The present invention is a toy form, preferably a stuffed animal, (or a doll), which when hid and activated, will synthesize one or more traditionally appropriate phrases encouraging the child to find the speaking toy. After the toy is found and motion applied, the toy will, in turn, shut off the first appropriate phrases; and commence the second appropriate phrases which second phrases will thank the child (or voice other second appropriate phrases). After the second phrases are synthesized, the toy will xe2x80x9cshut itself offxe2x80x9d until reactivated to restart the cycle.
When the toy is activated in the first phase; whether by a manual switch and in the described embodiment, or by a remote switch activated by radio, sound, or light; the switch activates the toy computer/voice synthesizer to create first appropriate phrases to attract the player to the toy. There will be a programmed delay after the manual switch is activated to allow the first appropriate phrases to be voiced for a time so that the toy can be moved. After this programmed delay the computer chip will allow the motion activated on switch to be activated. When the toy is found by the player and moved to activate the second phase of the cycle, the voice synthesizer will cease the synthesis of the first phrases and commence to synthesize second appropriate phases. At this time the circuit will xe2x80x9cshut offxe2x80x9d and will need to be reactivated to start the process over.
It is to be understood that modern electronics provide a great deal of flexibility in design. While the detailed disclosures will specify one method of producing the present invention, clearly, there could be alternative circuit designs and computer/voice synthesizers.